The present invention relates to dispensing cap constructions for dispensing a liquid or a semi-solid product from a container, and more particularly to a screw cover cap and base cap construction that displaces a portion of the base cap relative to an opening in the screw cap in order to permit the liquid or semi-solid product to be dispensed.
Current dispensing cap constructions for dispensing a liquid or a semi-solid product from a container are of the conventional cone-shaped type, such as is often found on the top of a squeeze container for mustard or ketchup. Typically, the dispensing cap is comprised of two caps, a cover cap and a base cap. The base cap is attached to a container, often by screwing the base cap to the container, and the cover cap is placed over a portion of the base cap.
The base cap contains a tubular body with a discharge spout located on the tubular body. A plug or a stopper is positioned at a top end of the tubular body. The cover cap has a discharge opening at its top end that is sized to accept the plug or stopper of the base cap.
The cover cap and the base cap are mutually engaged by a set of cooperable screw threads on each of the two caps. This construction permits the cover cap to move axially relative to the base cap when the cover cap is rotated. When the cover cap is fully rotated in the clockwise direction, the plug of the tubular body occupies the discharge opening of the cover cap and prevents discharge of the contents of the container through the tubular body and discharge spout of the base cap to the discharge opening of the cover cap. Conversely, when the cover cap is rotated in the counter-clockwise direction, the cover cap and the discharge opening rise away from the plug or stopper of the base cap. When the discharge opening rises above the plug or stopper, product from the container is permitted to flow through the tubular body and its spout and out the discharge opening.
Several problems arise from this conventional construction. First, a gap is formed between the cover cap and the base cap when the cover cap is rotated counter-clockwise into the xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d position. This gap presents an unsightly appearance and increases the likelihood that the cover cap will be dislodged from the base cap. For example, when the cover cap is rotated into the xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d position, and thus the gap is present, the cover cap may be easily dislodged from the base cap by a child, the dangers of which should be obvious. Also, the cover cap may be dislodged from the base cap if a person lifts the container by the cover cap or if the container is dropped. If the cover cap is removed, the contents of the container can flow unencumbered through the tubular body and discharge spout of the base cap. Further, the conventional construction uses lugs to accompany the screw threads in order to limit the range of rotation of the cover cap. These lugs help prohibit the cover cap from rotating too far into a position where it can be easily dislodged from the base cap when the cover cap is rotated to the xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d position. These lugs, however, can be stripped if too much rotational force is applied to the cover cap, thereby negating their effectiveness.
Therefore, there is presently a need for an improved dispensing cap construction that eliminates the problems associated with the conventional cap construction.
The present invention is a container cap dispensing apparatus comprising a base cap and a cover cap. The base cap includes a tubular body portion having a top end and a bottom end and a discharge opening located between the top and bottom ends, a plug located near the top end, and a base portion located near the bottom end, which includes fastening means for securing the base cap to a container. The base cap further includes a flexible membrane connecting the tubular body portion to the base portion. The cover cap has a top end and a bottom end and a dispensing opening near the top end thereof for discharging the contents of the container. The cover cap is swivally mounted relative to the base cap. The dispensing opening is sized to selectively accept the plug of the base cap. The base cap and cover cap contain cooperable joining means including thread means for permitting the tubular body portion to be moved axially through a displacement of the flexible membrane when the cover cap is rotated relative to the base cap, for example, thereby enabling a discharge of the contents of the container.
This dispensing cap construction provides several benefits over conventional cap constructions. For example, the container maintains a similar appearance to the prior art when in the xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d position, but the dispensing cap has an improved aesthetic appearance when in the xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d position because the unsightly gap is eliminated that forms between the cover cap and base cap. Also, by eliminating the gap, the dispensing cap construction prevents the cover cap from being easily dislodged from the base cap. Further, the construction negates the need for lugs to be used in conjunction with the cooperable thread means. This construction, therefore, provides a safer and aesthetically pleasing dispensing cap, as well as greatly reduces the potential for unwanted discharges.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the container cap dispensing apparatus includes a toggle sleeve member and a cap member. The toggle sleeve member comprises a side wall defining a continuous passage through the toggle sleeve member from a top end of the toggle sleeve member to a bottom end of the toggle sleeve member, a fastening means for securing the toggle sleeve member to a container, and a bridge strap extending across the passage. The bridge strap is bowed toward the top end of the toggle sleeve member and includes a button extending from the bridge strap toward the top end. The cap member is disposed over a portion of the toggle sleeve member and includes a top wall defining a discharge opening and disposed to accept the button. The cap member also includes a skirt wall extending continuously from the top wall and a pair of diametrically opposed cam portions extend from a bottom surface of the top wall. One of the members includes an annular groove, and the annular groove mates with a protrusion extending from the other of the members. The button is displaced from the discharge opening when the cap member is rotated along the annular groove through a camming of the bridge strap, whereby a discharge of the contents of the container is enabled.
The above and other advantages and features of the present invention will be better understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.